Blind Me
by Allura01
Summary: [Oneshot]Love: a powerful emotion, a temporary insanity, it's blinding. But how far will it drive one person? Far enough to sacrifice themself for the one... for Suze?
1. Blind Me

**Disclaimer - **I do not own any of the characters that you recognize in this fic, Meg Cabot does.

**Warning -** This fic may be a tad confusing. Actually i lie. It's very confusing. I'll leave a note at the end, explaining what to do if you're still very perplexed. (grins) But please read, i would be so grateful, oh and reviewing would be nice too.

**A/N** - I'm trying something new. I'm borrowing this idea/style. I saw someone do something like this before, but i changed the order of mine slightly to make it more impacting.

**

* * *

****Blind Me

* * *

**

**VII.**

I woke to a thousand screams shattering in my ears; a thousand piercing, excruciating hands clawing at my throat from the inside; a thousand beads of sweat coated my skin, chilling me with bitter, stinging fingers and a thousand echoes imprinted my mind with terrifying memories … bleeding memories, leading me the way to eternal damnation.

I opened my eyes slowly. Slow agonising movements, which stimulated so much pain from within. Then, suddenly _I remembered_.

A shrill, penetrating and haunted scream was torn from my throat. It echoed throughout the room, splitting through the unnerving silence like a sharp bladed knife. It was a scream that held so much more than just pain and physical torture. The pain was heartbroken.

**IV.**

_Hot. Distorted forms. Excruciating pain. White. Screaming. Can't think. Too much._

_Pain!_

"Wait! Don't! Let her go!"

_Who? Me? Immobile … why can't I move?_

"Why should I do that, boy?"

_Too painful! I can't breathe. What are you doing to me?_

"No. Suze!"

_Anguished, terrified. Whose voice is that?_

"_Suze!_ Wait. It's me you want. Don't-"

_I don't understand. Why can't I see? Blind. Dark. Black. Hell._

"Don't. Let her go … free."

_Whispers and then more screams. Shattering, tormented screams. Finally, silence as the noise is abruptly cut off._

**III.**

"_What_ did you _do to her_?"

"Nothing much."

"You fucker. Let me past. _Suze!_"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"And why not?"

"She's on hermialpheline; a powerful drug, which can cause severe physical and mental damage if the subject is disturbed during use. If you try to wake her now, basically … she'll die."

"No! Suze …!"

"Stand back."

"_What_ the-"

"Get him."

**V.**

"... Love is a powerful emotion, eh? …"

_What? The silence is broken. Deep terrorised cries. More agonising, piercing screams._

"I couldn't have done this without you, sweetheart."

_Who? Me? Dammit. What the hell is going on?_

"You were a particularly vital part of this scheme. Thank you."

_I can move. I can feel. Yet I still can't see. _

_White._

**II.**

"Where is she? You bastardo! _Querida_? Susannah? Can you hear me?

------

"Is that him? Is that the boy?"

"No."

"So how do we get rid of him?"

"Simple. Eradication. The real one will be here soon. Just watch."

**VI.**

"Sweet little heart-breaker. Go back to your Latino lover. This fool can no longer love you."

_Fear. Overwhelming panic. Footsteps, getting closer. Suddenly cold._

"Suze …"

_So quiet. Faint whispers. Chilling my bones and stirring my soul. Paul?_

"Go to Jesse. I'm giving you up now. I can't do this any longer. I've got to let go."

_Let go of what? I'm so confused. Someone's beside me. What do I do?_

"Don't move girl, I'm loosening your restraints, stay still or you'll get hurt."

_That's not Paul. Paul! What's going on?_

"Suze … Go home. Forget about this. Forget about me."

_No Paul. I won't. I can't._

"But … since I'm letting you go."

Tense silence. Suffocating. Asphyxiating. I can't breathe. Bitter cold.

"I love you."

_No. A new pain, from inside. Heartache? It's not possible. Shuffling. Cries of pain; not mine; Paul's. Silence._

"How does it feel? Suzie? To be the greatest shifter's downfall?

_Cold._

**I.**

"I don't understand. You want me to do _what_?"

"Find the boy, and bring him to me. Use whatever techniques you find necessary."

"He's so powerful. How do you expect me to-?"

"Use his heart."

* * *

**A/N **- Right, I'm guessing a lot of you are still extremely confused? Try reading it again, only this time in chronological order ... (I, II. III, IV, V, VI, VII) It may make more sense then. 

Thanks for reading! Sorry for the confusion! If you don't get it, don't let it annoy you too much lol. I'm just a strange, mystifying person!


	2. The Analysis

**Blind Me – The Analysis**

**A/N - I apologize for my weirdness by giving you this – the analysis:**

**I.**

So these people, a powerful force, want somebody (Paul) and the leader sends an underling to get him, telling him that Paul's weakness is his heart.

Paul is rumoured (in this story) to become one of the greatest shifters of all time. These people … maybe demons or something, are threatened by this rumour, and decided that annihilation is the best way to go about it.

**II.**

Jesse comes to find Suze, but when he gets there, he can't see her, therefore, he interrogates the guard.

Others are watching in the background. They plan to get rid of Jesse through elimination … death.

**III.**

Paul comes to the rescue. Suze is unconscious in the corner of the room, bound to a chair and her restraints tightened forcefully. The guard tells him about the drug, which ensures that if the subject is woken before the drug wears off, they will consequently die. Another guard comes, telling Paul to stand back. Paul's confused and the guard takes this as his chance to capture him.

**IV.**

This is from Suze's point of view. She can't comprehend what is going on around her. The drug is still in her system and impairing her senses, however she is conscious, and this confuses her. She hears Paul pleading with his captor. He is then tortured for being audacious.

**V.**

Still Suze's point of view. It's the leader - The man at the start, who ordered Paul's captivation – who is talking to her, mocking her by thanking her for her help in the imprisonment of Paul. The drug, however, is starting to wear off and she's getting a few of her senses back.

**VI.**

The leader is still taunting her, telling her to go back to Jesse, because Paul is basically broken. Suze is extremely confused. She can hear the captors walking around her, hear Paul's desperate pleadings for her freedom, and yet, she cannot understand what's going on. Paul tells Suze that he's giving up on her and tells her to go back to Jesse and forget about him. Suze doesn't want to let go. She does have feelings for Paul, which she cannot comprehend just yet. Paul tells her that he loves her. The air around her is becoming bitter cold, as she's being removed from the chambers. Her sense of feeling is returning. Then the leader's last remark; he asks her how it feels, to be the greatest shifter's (Paul's) downfall. Suze mentally replies … cold. She's heartbroken and despairing and and ice has captivated her heart, but she is still literally cold.

**VII.**

_I woke to a thousand screams shattering in my ears; a thousand piercing, excruciating hands clawing at my throat from the inside; a thousand beads of sweat layered my skin, chilling me with bitter, stinging fingers and a thousand echoes imprinted my mind with terrifying memories, bleeding memories, leading me the way to eternal damnation._

_I opened my eyes slowly. Slow agonising movements, which stimulated so much pain from within. Then, suddenly I remembered._

_A shrill, penetrating and haunted scream was torn from my throat. It echoed throughout the room, splitting through the unnerving silence like a sharp bladed knife. It was a scream that held so much more than just pain and physical torture. The pain was heartbroken._

Suze awakens again. The drug has completely worn off (and she's back at her house again.) She hears screaming (which she imagines) her throat is sore (an after-effect of the drug) and she was sweating … frightened.

As she opens her eyes, she remembers the dream-like events that had recently taken place, and as the horrific images flash through her mind, she screams from the torture and pain that it causes her.

-Fin-

A/N – Yes, I know... I am weird. My mind does work in very twisted ways, but unlike some others, and not ashamed to admit it! (Grins) hope this analysis was clear enough.


End file.
